vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nun
|-|The Nun= |-|The Crooked Man= |-|True Form= Summary Valak, also known as The Nun is the main antagonist of the 2016 live action horror film The Conjuring 2, and the titular main antagonist of the 2018 spin-off The Nun as well as the upcoming Crooked Man spin-off. It manifests as a demonic nun before Lorraine Warren and as The Crooked Man before Ed Warren and the Hodgson family. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 9-B physically. At least 8-C, likely higher with powers. Name: Valak (True Name), The Defiler, The Profane, The Marquis of Snakes, The Crooked Man, The Nun Origin: The Conjuring Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 3 and most likely 9), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly: Regenerated from a piece of its essence it had put inside Frenchie even after being execrated with the blood of Christ), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Duplication, Possession, Incorporeality, Intangibility, Invisibility, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Summoning, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation (Can turn into a shadow), Soul Manipulation (Controlled a ghost) and Sealing (Sealed said ghost inside of a house), Fire Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Possibly Life Manipulation (Supposedly destroyed the plantation of Constantine), Possibly Biological Manipulation (Supposedly killed Bill Wilkins by causing cerebral hemorrhage to him), Possibly Death Manipulation (Supposedly caused a peaceful death to Peggy Hodgson), Animal Manipulation (Can control snakes), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch spirits), Power Nullification (Shut down Lorraine's precognitive powers), Power Modification (Manipulated Lorraine's clairvoyance), Minor Reality Warping Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Wall level physically (Easily defeated fully grown men with nothing but a hand. Went through a wooden door with ease, which should be comparable to destroying a wooden door). At least Building level+ with powers (Can summon and control natural lightning. Caused substantial damage to the Convent she was in, and brought down a giant cross that resembled Jesus), likely higher (It is implied it was the responsible for the storm at the end of The Conjuring 2) Speed: At least Subsonic (Recurrently moves faster than the eye can follow). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning. Lifting Strength: Unknown. Vastly Superhuman at the very least. Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Wall Class (Sents fully grown men flying with a hand) Durability: Unknown (Immortality, Regeneration and Incorporeality make it indestructible by the verse's standard) Stamina: Unknown Range: Kilometers (Affected an entire town while it was still trapped inside the Convent. Affected Lorraine from across a town) Intelligence: Incredibly high (A tricky and manipulative being) Weaknesses: The Blood of Christ can burn and seal the demon, If anyone knows its true name, it can be banished back to Hell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Conjuring Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technopaths Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Sealing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8